Young
by theblackrose101
Summary: Kate is seventeen but has already made detective, she and Rick were best friends growing up. And this is how they become a couple while still growing into their roles in adulthood.


**A/N: So this a new story, I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one shot or try and continue it. Please let me know what you think!  
**  
**Disclaimer: Castle does not belong to me...**

Kate jogged rapidly up the stairs of the 12th precinct; she was running late to a meeting she had scheduled with Captain Montgomery. When she reached the fourth floor, she made her way swiftly towards his office door. Kate knocked gently and when hearing the response, she entered. Once inside the office, she took a seat opposite the man who could become her boss.

"Kate Beckett?" He asked, tone gentle.

"Yes?"

"I have to say you are extremely young, to have reached this stage in your career already. You are only seventeen and you still attend high school. Yet, you have graduated top of your class in the academy. That is, in itself, an achievement especially only attending after school and on weekends. Also, you have already completed a year and a half on the force." He continued

"On the high school front I technically could have graduated three years ago but decided to stay on and do collage courses at school so I could graduate with everyone else." Kate explained.

"So I've heard the mayor seems to know a lot about you. He also said that you and your best friend have been published authors since the age of nine, but you put it on a back burner to become a cop."

"Yeah, that's true. Rick, my best friend, his little sister always asked us for bedtime stories and she loved them. So, we decided to write them up. One day they disappeared. It turned out that our parents had taken them to a publishing company, they heard back from them a few weeks later and the company wanted to meet with us. We decided to publish so that other kids could enjoy them. By the age of thirteen we were pretty rich. We decided to still write for kids but also experiment in a different area. We co-wrote a couple of murder mystery's after extensive internet research they were quite a hit for adult readers. People don't really know who we are though. We used different names for the different styles of story and no images of us were used. Anyway, I decided to do something different. I then entered the academy while Rick, still using a fake last name, has already released a series which is very successful."

"Any stories that I would know?"

"Which type?"

"Either, I read kiddy stories for my children."

"Umm, the crime series we co-wrote is started by the story titled 'Hell Hath No Fury' and the kid series is anything by Katherine Rodgers and Richard Beckett... We were young so decided to just switch last names."

"My wife loves your novels!"

"Thank you, so do I have a job?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I meant to tell you at the start. I like to get to know the people on my force, we are like family here you see."

"There is one more thing. I will only be able to work after school and on weekends!"

"I figured as much," Roy said with a grin, "We'll sort something out. Are you ok to start on Saturday? I will introduce you to the team then and sort out a desk as well."

"Saturday is fine," Kate said with a grin, "Can I get my own car instead of the issued one?"

"You can use your money to pay for a car but it would then have to be registered as an NYPD car. I'm sure it will be fine though, you will have to travel with your fellow detectives until your car arrives." Her new captain smiled as he stood holding out his hand, shaking hers. Kate made her way out of the department with the gazes of some other officers following her.

"Yo! Captain, who was that?" Javier Esposito called out as Kate disappeared down the stairs.

"That, detective Esposito, was your new team mate." Making the two men's jaws drop.

"Sir, no disrespect but she looks barely out of high school!" Kevin Ryan stated.

"She isn't out of high school. She could have graduated three years ago but she stayed in school to finish with her class, she has been taking collage courses."

"How old is she?" Javier asked.

"Kate just turned 17. And before you ask, she doesn't still live with her parents. From what I've heard she owns a ten floor building with her best friend and she lives there with her best friend and his little sister."

"How'd you know all of that?" Kevin asked

"I was a detective like you once you know!," Roy said with a grin, "No, the mayor is friends with her mother and has known her since she was a kid... She and her best friend are often a topic of conversation at the annual poker nights."

"Did she get the job because of the connection to the mayor?" Kevin questioned

"No, she graduated top of her class in the academy. That is only being able to attend after school and on weekends."

"When does she start?"

"Saturday. Oh, she will have to ride with you until her car arrives."

"Isn't she going to get a Crown Vic?" Javier asked perplexed.

"She has requested that she be allowed to buy her own car but when it arrives it will need to be registered as NYPD." The boys looked at each other and grinned, before exclaiming.

"We would be the most decked out team!"

"Wait!," Kevin exclaimed, "She is only 17, how will she afford a decent car?"

When Saturday rolled around, Kate arrived at the precinct by eight AM. She wasn't expected for another half hour but she wanted to get started. Kate walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The department looked relatively quiet as she approached the bull pen. Five minutes later the elevator ringed again opening to reveal her new captain. Upon spotting her, he beckoned her into his office.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon, detective."

"I kind of got tired of sitting around writing the last part of my thesis."

"Yes, I think I would too. Well, since you're here I might as well issue you with your weapon which you have been specially licensed with because of being a minor. Also, I have your detective's I-D. The boys should be here soon."

"The boys, sir?"

"Your team mates. Anyway, may I officially welcome you to the department detective Beckett!" Roy says as some laughter bursts through the room creating a dearth of silence. Re-entering the main area Kate spotted two men setting down their bags.

"Ryan, Esposito! I would like you to meet your new team mate Katherine Beckett. Beckett, these are your team mates Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito.

"Nice to meet you!" All three responded at the same time.

"So, Beckett?" Javier asked

"Yeah?"

"We heard that you are buying your own car." Kevin continued

"Yes?"

"And that you own a building with your best friend." Javier said

"Yup."

"How have you afforded it, I mean you are still technically still in high school!" Kevin exclaimed

"I am kind of rich, I guess. I mean, I have been a published author a long with my best friend since we were nine. All the income from our stories were split between and because we were young we had nothing to spend it on so the numbers built up."

"Seriously?" Javier asked dubious

"Yup, you guys could probably come round. Rick would be fine with it."

No cases came in during the day, so with the lack of paper work the team just spoke. The new ME, Lanie Parish, came up and joined the group after she finished her shift. She and Kate had become fast friends, ganging up on the boys. Their shift ended at four and Kate called Rick to tell him that she was bringing her new friends/team mates round for the evening. The quartet arrived at Kate's building by half four and fishing out her key, they headed inside. When the visitors entered the saw that the majority of the ground floor was taken up by a collection of cars, with room for more. Kate led them all swiftly to the elevator, deciding that she was going to give them a tour. When the elevator started its movements, Kate spoke.

"So, what did you think?" They others just looked at her in shock, speechless. They arrived on the first floor the doors opened to reveal a club like area. It had its own DJ stand with massive dance floor and a bar. When they arrived on the second, the guests were in awe at the laser tag arena and game zone. The third floor had a large private movie theatre. On the fourth floor was a massive library with chill out zone along with what looked like a massive work zone and planning area. On the fifth was a general family zone with the kitchen/dining area, along with a living space for the family to relax together. The following four floors held bedrooms, each with en suite's. The first three had had four large bedrooms on each floor; Rick's sister Alexis had a room on the top of the three. Kate and Rick had a room on the ninth floor which only had two larger rooms anyway, so it was only them. On the very top floor was a state of the art recording studio, in which the group finally located Rick and Alexis.

"Hey guys!" Kate said in greeting. This caused Alexis to jump out of her seat and wrap her arms around her. Kate felt tears seeping through her shirt. "Guys, I will be back in a minute, just hang out with Rick." Kate gently tugged on Alexis' hand pulling her to a more secluded part of the room.

"Kate?" Alexis questioned tentatively.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, the girl she sees as a sister, worried.

"I caught Owen and Paige kissing by his car and I don't know what to do! He's my boyfriend but Paige has been my best friend for years."

"Honestly, I don't know what to do because, don't tell your brother this, I haven't actually had a boyfriend. If I was in your position, I would do what is right even if it isn't necessarily what you want because you have people who will love and support you through everything." Kate spoke gently.

"I guess you're right. Have you really not had a boyfriend?" Alexis asked her curious.

"Nope, no boyfriend. I would have gossiped with you if I had."

"Why haven't you?"

"I guess I am waiting for the right person." Kate stated glancing towards Rick as she said it. The glance was not missed by Alexis, who smiled softly. Standing up Kate headed back to the group with Lex following behind her. As the pair approached the group grinned up at them from their position lounged on the floor. Kate grabbed hold of her guitar before taking a seat next to Rick. While the group talked both Kate and Rick took turns strumming melodically on the instrument. The conversation drew to an end after an hour and the group decided to head down to get some food, by this time it was around six in the evening. The group became fast friends and the night ended with Kate's work colleges being invited to move in when their current apartment leases ran out, to which they all agreed.

Twelve months had passed relatively quickly. Despite being the youngest team the NYPD had the group had the highest closure rate the city had ever seen. The whole team now lived in Kate and Rick's place and Rick also had released another best seller. There was a week until the pair's graduation and they were happy to be finally done with school. Kate's mom and dad were coming to stay as well as Rick's mom; they were staying on the second of the accommodative floors. Javier, Kevin and Lanie's family members were coming to join in with the celebrations, which meant all rooms would be full. The three's siblings would take up three rooms as would their parents. Everyone's family members were sat together at the dining table eating and joking. The whole group had grown close over the past year, many an evening spent together. Though they didn't really realise it, Kate and Rick had developed an even closer relationship than before. The two had spent many evenings locked up in the studio and nobody really knew what they were doing, but tonight that was going to change. As the meal came to an end they disappeared upstairs, reappearing minutes later with their guitars. Everyone finally migrated down to the general living space, the friends and family members placing themselves comfortably on the couches. Rick grabbed hold of two stools for Kate and him to use. After sitting down facing the group, Kate finally spoke.

"I guess you guys have been wondering why Rick and I have spent so much time up in the studio."

"So we thought it was time to come clean." Rick added.

"We have been working on a side project other than our usual writing and police work."

"Kate and I have spent the last year writing and producing our own album and we have a free EP ready for release online."

"We have done this as a pair to see if it works and we were thinking if people like our stuff, all of us could start recording and releasing things, mostly for fun. If we start to get noticed, it is then when we will start putting a price on things."

"And tonight, you are lucky! We have decided to play you all an acoustic version of a few of our songs." Rick finished after they had alternated their way through the explanation.

"Right, our first song is called 'The Only Exception', we hope you enjoy it!" Kate said with a grin. When the songs ended the crowd sat stunned to silence at how good the pair sounded.

"I have an idea." Lanie's sister stated.

"What is it?" Rick asked

"Well, couldn't you guys release the album to raise money for the NYPD or something?" Jess asked them. They looked at each other, shocked that they hadn't thought about it before.

"That is a really good idea, do you mind if we look into it?" Kate asked.

"Nope!"

"Yo, Kate?" Javi said.

"Yeah?"

"Just a few questions. First, how come we didn't know that you and Rick were that good? Secondly, can I do an album to raise money for the NYPD? Thirdly, how do you guys communicate without speaking but just looking at each other?"

"To the first question, you never asked. The second answer is yes and the eye contact thing, well I guess we are just special that way!" Kate replied, her eyes meeting Ricks again. After a few moments, Ricks' brow furrowed.

"Kate? Did you know your hair is basically hair porn?" Her eyes widened but never broke contact with his.

"What do you mean?" Kate demanded softly.

"Well, it is always so perfect and soft and wavy and luscious and lively and glisten-y and just so perfect, hence the hair porn." Rick responded seriously. They didn't notice the other quietly file out the room as they stared steadily at each other, when everyone was gone Kate responded to his statement.

"So are you basically saying my hair turns you on?"

"No, it is defiantly a factor but there are many other things about you that does that!" Kate sat watching him, analysing his word carefully.

"What are you saying, Rick?"

"That maybe it is time for change," he said moving to stand in front of her, "We have known each other from birth and you are my best friend but I can't hide the fact that I am madly in love with you, anymore."

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that?"

"Probably as long as I have wanted to say it!"

"You know I have never dated anyone because all I have ever wanted is you."

"What about Tom and Josh?"

"I tutored them by request of the school."

"Same for Meredith and Gina."

"Have we seriously just been too scared to say anything for the past three years?"

"I guess so. Would it be ok for me to kiss you right now?" Rick asked, noticing her slight nod he moved closer. One of his thighs made its way between hers as he brought his lips down to hers. They touched gently at first, scared that this could be the step that could ruin their lifelong friendship. Slowly, they gave into their passion. Their lips melding together as Rick pulled Kate gently to her feet and into his arms. He backed them up until the backs of his legs hit the couch, lowering himself slowly he pulled Kate down on top of him. They were so lost in each other, that they didn't notice Alexis re-enter the room until her scream broke the silence. Kate pulled back so rapidly that she nearly fell of the couch and she would if Rick's grip was any looser.  
"Oh my God!" Alexis exclaimed with a massive grin. She stared at her brother and Kate whose faces had turned a deep shade of red. The entrance from the stairs burst open and everyone else piled into the room before freezing at the site of Kate sat in Rick's lap. Even though their faces were still darkening, they refused to let go of each other.


End file.
